Das Schonillerillion
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: Nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere entscheiden sich zwei ulkige Seestadt-Frauen dazu in ein Abenteuer durch Mittelerde aufzubrechen. Sie werden Orks bekämpfen, Freundschaften mit Zwergen, Elben und anderen Kreaturen schließen und zu lebenden Legenden werden... zumindest in ihrer Vorstellung.


**_Author's Note: Jetzt auch die deutsche Version des Glanzstückes von Awkwardness :P Sequel to _Die Schöne und der Bulldozer**

_**R&amp;R Please :D**_

* * *

**Eine Ziemlich Erwartete Reise**

Sie ging mit gesenktem Haupt die Straße entlang und, obwohl sie wusste wie dämlich das aussehen musste, starrte ins Leere. In Gedanken ging Sandra noch einmal durch, was sie alles für ihre Reise hatte einpacken wollen und ob sie es nun wirklich bei sich hatte. Normalerweise wenn sie irgendwo hinging, nahm sie kurz davor einfach alles mit, was ihr auf Anhieb einfiel, womit sie immer wieder etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte, doch das durfte ihr jetzt auf keinen Fall passieren. Nein, das hier war anders. Das hier war wichtig und groß und einfach... _die_ Reise.

Die Schlacht der fünf Heere war nun schon fast zwei Wochen her, womit es fast zwei Wochen her war, dass sie zeigen konnte, was in ihr steckte. Oh, immer wenn sie daran zurückdachte musste sie sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe beißen. Wie sie einen Ork nach dem anderen mit ihrer Axt niedergestreckt hatte, wie sie tapfer gekämpft hatte Seite an Seite mit diesem wunderschönen Elbenkönig mit seinem göttlichen Haar, von dem sie sich am liebsten eine Strähne abgeschnitten und als Glücksbringer ans Handgelenk gebunden hätte, damit sie immer und immer wieder daran schnüffeln könnte, an diesem geschmeidigen, himmlischen...

Nein! Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen! Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Wenn sie erst einmal aufgebrochen war, gab es kein zurück mehr.

Nach der Schlacht, bei der sie dann vor der Dorfhalle noch einige Orks ganz alleine erledigt hatte, die anderen ehemaligen Seestadtbewohner mit allem, was sie hatte, verteidigend, hatte sie sich eigenartig gefühlt. Alles hatte sich verändert. Und während der Beisetzung von Thorin Eichenschild in Erebor, bei der alle nun in Thal Lebenden ihm mit ehrfürchtigen Blicken die letzte Ehre erwiesen hatten, hatte sie letztendlich ihren Entschluss gefasst.

Sie konnte keine gewöhnliche Menschenfrau mehr sein. Sie musste weiter gegen das Böse in Mittelerde kämpfen, heroische Taten vollbringen, die Schwachen beschützen und all das Zeugs. Und dies würde sie hier ganz bestimmt nicht erreichen können.

"Mittag."

Die allzu bekannte amüsiert, jedoch gleichzeitig ein wenig gereizt klingende Stimme ließ sie endlich aufsehen. Mitten am Marktplatz, auf den sie in Gedanken versunken zuspaziert war, stand eine junge Frau mit schulterlangem braunen Haar und grinste Sandra kopfschüttelnd an.

Ja, Sandra musste diese ganz besondere Reise bestreiten, aber wenn jemand gedacht hatte, dass sie das alleine machen würde, wäre derjenige sowasvon doof. Allein durch Mittelerde ziehen? Wie langweilig und gruselig wäre das denn... Außerdem könnte nichts, nicht einmal ihr Drang Großes zu vollbringen, sie von ihrer besten Freundin Natalie trennen. Seit ihrem 3. Lebensjahr - nach einer kurzen Feindschaft, wohlgemerkt, die daher rührte, dass Natalie Sandra's Spielzeug in einem Akt der kindlichen Grausamkeit zerstört hatte, woran sich allerdings nur letztere erinnern konnte und dieses Thema zm Leidwesen der anderen immer wieder aaufbrachte - klebten sie aneinander wie Bienen auf Honig, wobei keiner von beiden Honig mochte. Sie taten so gut wie alles zusammen, zumal sie trotz deutlicher äußerlicher Unterschiede innerlich fast die selbe Person waren, mit den gleichen Interessen, gleiche Vorlieben, gleichem _Alles_. Um Sandra von Natalie fernzuhalten müsste man sie schon niederschlagen. So wie es Natalie während der Schlacht passiert war.

Auch sie hatte gleich zu Beginn ihr Können unter Beweis stellen wollen, hatte sich flink wie sie ist von Sandra's Seite entfernt und sich Bard und seinen Männern angeschlossen, doch noch bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe eines Orks gekommen war, hatte der Ellbogen eines Bogenschützen sie ins Träumeland befördert und so war sie den ganzen Kampf lang bewusstlos dagelegen. So hatte sie es den anderen zumindest erzählt. Nur Sandra gegenüber war sie ehrlich gewesen und hatte ihr gebeichtet, wie sie kurz nach dem Schlag mit brummendem Schädel wieder aufgewacht war und sich vor Scham in eine Ecke verkrochen hatte, wo sie sich gequälte Laute von sich gebend ihre zierliche Figur zu Eigen gemacht und sich in einem großen geflochtenen Korb versteckt hatte, bis alles vorbei gewesen war.

Jetzt war Natalie's Beule jedoch nicht mehr zu sehen und ihr Wille zu Kämpfen war wieder so gewaltig wie zuvor, was man an ihrer offenen, Motivation ausstrahlenden Haltung, die sie wie so oft eingenommen hatte, klar erkennen konnte. Zu ihrer fröhlichen Aura mischte sich natürlich aber noch ihr tadelnder Blick, den sie nicht einmal fallen ließ, nachdem Sandra sie zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte.

"Mittag haben wir gesagt." Natalie zeigte nach oben zur Sonne. "Schaut aber nicht mehr so nach Mittag aus, oder?"

"Ja, Entschuldigung, ich habe ja noch packen müssen.", verteidigte sich Sandra.

"Ich doch auch! Und trotzdem wäre ich pünktlich gewesen, aber zum Glück kenne ich dich gut genug, um erst eine Stunde später herzukommen, sonst hätte ich hier ja Ewigkeiten auf dich warten müssen."

"Ach, lass' mich in Ruhe."

Mit einem Mal verschwand aller Ärger von Natalie's Miene und Stimme und ihre innere Aufgeregtheit, hervorgerufen durch das, was sie beide vorhatten, übernahm die Führung. "Also, hast du jetzt alles für den Aufbruch?"

"Denke schon... Aber sag' lieber mal, was du so alles eingepackt hast."

"Hast du dir keine Liste gemacht?"

Sandra schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Natalie schmunzelnd seufzte. Sie schwang ihren Rucksack herum, drückte ihn sich fest an die Brust, damit sie ihn etwas umständlich öffnen konnte. Sandra würde ihr ja anbieten etwas zu halten, wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass sie das so gut wie immer verneinte, also schaute sie einfach zu wie ihre Freundin sich auf die Lippe beißend durch das Innere ihres Gepäcks arbeitete und dann ein Stück Papier hervorholte. "Also... Ich habe eine Menge Proviant eingepackt, vorwiegend Fleisch, weil... einfach so..., Kriegerfutter, du weißt schon, Tinte, Feder und Notizbuch für mich, dann noch ein paar Decken..."

"Decken! Voll darauf vergessen!"

"Schon gut, hab' genug für uns beide, aber deine trägst du selber. Die gebe ich dir dann. Dann noch ein paar Heilkräuter, meine Waffe hier..." Sie tätschelte leicht den Griff des Schwertes an ihrer Hüfte ohne von der Liste aufzusehen.

Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach sie Sandra: "Moment, _das_ ist deine Waffe?!"

Natalie sah sie verwundert an. "Ja, wieso?"

Sandra hob die Brauen. "Das ist eine Elbenklinge! Woher hast du die?!"

"Lag am Boden herum."

"Dann hat sie sicher einem toten Elb gehört."

"Ja, und?"

"Du hast sie ihm geklaut, du Monster!"

"Wenn er tot ist, nützt sie ihm doch ohnehin nichts mehr!"

"Respektlos."

Natalie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und hob ihre Hand an ihrer Seite hoch, eine verkehrte Ohrfeige andeutend. "Geh, geh, sei still und hau ab!" Beide lachten kurz, bevor Natalie in ruhigem Ton noch hinzufügte. "Du bist doch sowieso mit deiner netten Axt hier zufrieden, oder? Wie hast du sie nochmal genannt? Den Zerstampfer?"

"He he, 'nette Axt' ist eine Beleidigung für den _Zerschmetterer_! Merke dir den Namen, er wird in die Geschichte eingehen!"

"Alles klar... Braucht mein Schwert jetzt auch einen Namen? Ich meine, Elben haben doch immer einen Namen für ihre Waffen, aber woher soll ich wissen wie die hier heißt? Ich traue mich nicht ihr einen zu geben, wenn sie möglicherweise schon einen hat. Dann wird sie vielleicht wütend... und tötet uns im Schlaf..."

"... Da ist eindeutig was falsch mit deiner Phantasie."

Natalie kicherte, dann schaute sie auf einmal mit großen Augen in die Luft. Sandra wusste, dass das ihr 'Was wollte ich gerade sagen'-Gesicht war und machte daher keinen Laut, bis ihr Gegenüber sich wieder zu entspannen schien. "Aja, also wofür hast du dich jetzt entschieden? Wo genau magst du hingehen?"

"Naja, ich dachte das wäre schon fixiert. Du hattest ja diesen guten Einfall."

Natalie grinste Sandra an. "Also gehen wir jetzt tatsächlich zu deinem Liebling in den Wald und fragen ihn, ob wir für ihn kämpfen dürfen?" Sandra sah weg, versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, was ihr nicht im Geringsten gelang, woraufhin Natalie quietschte. "Oh, ich kann's kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen! Ist er echt so schön wie du sagst?"

Ihre Freundin schloss die Augen, presste die Worte regelrecht aus ihren Lungen. "Noch schöner."

Natalie lachte. "Na gut, ich freu mich schon. Also wie kommen wir zu den Elben?"

Plötzlich fiel alle Sicherheit von Sandra's Ausdruck ab. "Ich dachte _du_ wüsstest wie man dorthin kommt."

"Woher soll _ich_ das denn bitte wissen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hast du's wo gelesen."

"Habe ich nicht. Deiner Verwirrung nach zu urteilen, haben wir also keine Ahnung wohin genau wir gehen müssen."

Sandra schwieg dazu, was Bestätigung genug war.

Natalie seufzte, klang ein wenig gequält beim Sprechen. "Ich will hier niemanden nach einer Karte fragen. Dann werden die wieder so neugierig und bestimmt will sich uns jemand anschließen..."

Stille legte sich über die Beiden, während sie angestrengt nachdachten, wie sie ihr Problem lösen konnten, wobei die vielen Geräusche vom Markt um sie herum nicht gerade hilfreich waren.

Dann erhellte sich Natalie's Miene wieder. "Wir könnten die Zwerge fragen!"

Sandra runzelte die Stirn. "Wir sollen die Zwerge im Erebor fragen, wie wir zum Elbenkönig kommen? Ist das nicht ein bisschen unpassend? Ich meine, die sind jetzt nicht so die Kumpel..."

"Nein, wir fragen sie wegen einer Karte. Eine für ganz Mittelerde. Mit denen kann man bestimmt gut verhandeln, immerhin haben wir ihnen in der Seestadt ja auch geholfen."

"Oh, ja, klingt gut."

"Sandra..." Als sie den Arm ihrer größeren Freundin packte, klang Natalie's Stimme auf einmal so gepresst, als müsste sie mit aller Kraft einen Ausbruch von Freude unterdrücken. "Ist dir klar, dass wir gleich zu einem riesigen Abenteuer aufbrechen?"

Sandra strahlte. "Jaaaa, ich bin so glücklich!"

Natalie grinste so breit wie noch nie, was fast schon unheimlich aussah. "WIR GEHEN AUF EIN ABENTEUER!", schrie sie, womit sich plötzlich alle auf dem Marktplatz ihnen zuwandten.

Sandra wollte Natalie sagen, dass sie bitte aufhören sollte zu brüllen, brachte unter dem Lachen, in das sie ausgebrochen war, aber kein Wort heraus. Ihre braunhaarige Freundin jedoch schien ganz und gar nicht verlegen zu sein, drehte sich mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust und der Hand an ihrem Schwert sogar vollends zu den Thalbewohnern, laut über den Platz verkündend: "Ja, ganz recht, Sandra und ich werden euch verlassen. Während ihr eurem langweiligen Leben weiter nachgeht, werden wir gegen Orks kämpfen, Freundschaften mit Elben und Zwergen und Zauberern und was es sonst noch in dieser Welt gibt schließen. Wir werden Dinge sehen, von denen ihr nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt habt und falls wir jemals wieder zurückkehren sollten, werden wir längst zu lebenden Legenden aufgestiegen sein und ihr, die ihr hier steht, dürft euch damit rühmen beim Anfang dieser glorreichen Geschichte dabei gewesen zu sein. Also lebt wohl, Menschen von Thal!"

In einer überschwänglichen Geste schloss sie die Augen, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und breitete die Arme aus, womit sie Sandra ihren rechten Handrücken gegen das Kinn klatschte, was diese zum taumeln brachte und über eine Kiste zu Boden stolpern ließ. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um und half ihr schnell auf, wobei beide in hysterisches Lachen verfallen waren, das die Peinlichkeit überbrücken sollte, es aber nicht schaffte. Die Leute am Markt starrten sie einfach weiterhin mit unbeeindruckten Mienen an, während sie mit schnellen Schritten zur nächsten Häuserecke hasteten und dann dahinter verschwanden.

"Warum laufen Abgänge nie so toll wie in meiner Vorstellung?!", wisperte Natalie verzweifelten Tones, ihre kalten Hände überall über ihren hochroten Kopf wandern lassend, um ihn zu kühlen.

"_Ich_ wollte mich leise davonschleichen, aber _du_ musst natürlich eine Rede halten!"

"Ich will ja nur, dass alle wissen wie toll wir sind! Mit der Darbietung können wir das jetzt aber wohl vergessen..."

"Aber geh, Frau Offensichtlich!"

"Tu nicht so! _Du_ bist gestolpert!"

"Wegen_ dir!_"

"_Ich_ kann nichts für deinen lächerlichen Gleichgewichtssinn!"

Sich weiterhin gegenseitig die Schuld an ihrem Versagen zuschiebend zogen sie von dannen und ließen somit Thal und ihr gesamtes gewohntes Leben hinter sich.


End file.
